(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing microorganisms in an organic waste system for degrading organic wastes into carbon dioxide and water. In particular, the present invention relates to a method wherein the microorganisms are grown on site in a container for up to about 32 hours prior to addition to the waste system. The microorganisms after being grown on site on the growth medium to a level of at least about 10.sup.9 cells/ml can be added to the organic wastes to degrade them at a sufficient dosage, usually at about 10.sup.6 cells/ml of organic waste.
(2) Prior Art
Organic compounds have been shown to be degraded as described in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,894 to Olsen et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,003 to Vandenbergh; Vandenbergh, P. A. and A. M. Wright, Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 45:1953-1955 (1983); Vandenbergh, P. A., C. F. Gonzalez, A. M. Wright and B. S. Kunka, Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 46:128-132 (1983); Vandenbergh, P. A., R. H. Olsen and J. F. Colaruotolo, Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 42:737-739 (1981); and Vandenbergh, P. A., and R. L. Cole, Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 52:939-940 (1986). The useful application of bacteria to the environment to degrade organic wastes has been previously demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,003 to Vandenbergh. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,143 to Vandenbergh describes a mixture of Pseudomonas putida strains for degrading an organic waste of the kind that are commonly found in the environment. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,505 to Wong; 4,822,490 to Dyadechko et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,295 to Sudoma; U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,000 to Eppler et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,301 to Bryan-Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,415 to Smith; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,080 to Boyle show various bacteria and methods for organic waste degradation.
The problem with the prior art methods is that it is too costly for a culture supply house to provide sufficient microbial cells on site for direct inoculation at an effective level into the organic waste compositions. The shipping costs are also significant for such large amounts of culture. The user on the other hand needs as many cells as possible for the degradation of the wastes. There is thus a need for a method which provides this level of microbial cells on site for inoculation into the organic wastes.